Pippirria
Origins A mangled mish-mash of all different cultures and nationalities that, on the new world, have come together under a new flag. Some still cling to their old traditions whilst others joyously let them go in favour of an all new social identity. Geography Capital: Hewerdine The first Pippirrian city founded on Barvos. Located on the northern tip of Pippirria's Arc Landing region Arc Landing Pippirria's claim on the small island upon which the original Arc from Arsinos landed. Although it is Pippirria's smallest region (since Kanelamic State's vicious invasion of Donut Island) it is considered the center of the nation. It's closeness to so many other nations also puts it in the prime location to be the home of Pippirrian international politics. Region Capital: Byrd Local politics are all handled here. Arc Landing's second biggest city it is located on a crossing point of all the main crossing points in the region. Other Cities of Note: * Stirling * Boden Three Side Island This rocky little peninsula is perfectly placed to take advantage of all the best sea routes through The Elessar Ocean to the north, Uthred's Crossing and athe Sarcastic Sea to the east and west towards Observer Island. Small but busy it see's a large percent of all Pippirrian trade pass through it's borders. Region Capital: Jackson The region's main port located on the northern tip, Jackson controls a great deal of the nation's commerce as well as being the centre for the region's politics. Other Cities of Note: * Shikari * Knightley * Melua * Lavigne * Bundy * Emerald * Notman Observer Island A fine example of Pippirrian expansion. One problem however is the small Ork colony on it's eastern most point. Plans to deal with this threat are in motion. Region Capital: Moray Located where Pippirrians first landed on the island, it was from here that all following exploration and claims on the island were made. Other Cities of Note: * Lakeman * Stahli * Hale ** Host city for Toastervision 25 ** City was created for the express purpose of hosting this great event * Clyro * Frattelli * Ferdinand * Colvin * Veen * Jenna Proposed Expansions Military Army 10 Units Active NOW RECRUITING!!!! Navy 5 Units Active 1 Unit Missing NOW RECRUITING!!!! Governing Body The Twilight Crown The Twilight Prince The Shadow Princess The High Council Officially Pippirria is governed by the High Council although the Twilight Crown has the authority to over rule any decision as he sees fit. Current Members Miranda Clarke A shrewed high court judge previously from Kaneland. An advocate of harsh punishment and excessive agression she is frequently at odds with many other members of the council. However, her skill in analytical assessment of evidence and a suprising moral straightness has meant she has maintained her seat among them. Dr Matthew Alton Previously a research scientist from AAC. Highly respected within his proffession he makes the countries health as a whole his concern. His loyalties have always shown to strongly lie with the Prince although it is also apparent he doesn't much like him. Elliot Sketch The only council member with any political experience, Sketch is the diplomatic face of the Council. Initially from Lupaia he was advisor to Hercules Grytpype-Thynne. Proffessor Conrad Burtrum Previously from Shaderia, Burtrum's area of expertese was in theology and religion. However, on the council he generally uses this knowledge to assess the threats posed by extremist religious sects towards the Pippirrian way of life aka how the Prince believes life should be. Operative Shadow Cat No-one is quite sure who she was but now she is The Prince's most lethal weapon. Loyal to him rather than the counrty she is one of the many ways he assures the stability of his throne. Status: Squished Category:Barvos Nations